1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of conceptual frameworks and tool support for the management of methods and processes, and more particularly to the systematic management of libraries of related method content and processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method architecture describes a schema for organizing large amounts of descriptions for development methods and processes, such as software engineering, mechanical engineering, business transformation, sales cycles and the like. A development method provides step-by-step explanations for a particular way of achieving a specific development goal under general circumstances such as transforming a requirements document into an analysis model, defining an architectural mechanism based on functional and non-functional requirements, creating a project plan for a development iteration, defining a quality assurance plan for functional requirements, or redesigning a business organization based on a new strategic direction.
A development process takes several of these methods and combines method steps into semi-ordered sequences creating a structure that is specific to temporal development circumstances such as how work is to be organized over time. The structure also can be specific to one type of development project, for instance the characteristics of the development project including development software for an online system versus software and hardware for an embedded system. A process is defined based on a lifecycle, which specifies how method elements such as tasks are being applied and work products are being produced over time by particular roles within the process.
Presently, there are several frameworks available in industry for the documentation of methods and the specification of processes. Commercial method and process management products include the Rational Unified Process Workbench manufactured by IBM Corporation of Armonk, N.Y., United States. International standards for schemas for method and process management systems also exist. The most widely know standard of this field is the Software Process Engineering Meta-Model (SPEM) version 1.1 released by the Object Management Group (OMG). These frameworks have been widely deployed for use in the enterprise. Yet, each has a different architecture and usage. Moreover, none are compatible with one another.
Commercial method and process management products provide for the construction of a model through the manual specification and arrangement of method guidance. To facilitate the rapid construction of a model, some commercial method and process management products permit the assembly of “capability patterns”. A capability pattern often is described as a partial process that can be reused more than one time in other processes to rapidly assemble process based on patterns of best method practices or avoid maintenance of repetitive or similar process parts. To utilize a capability pattern, a modeler need only copy the content of the capability pattern and insert the content in the target process. Of course, changes in the underlying capability pattern will not be reflected in the target process. Moreover, the storage size of the model can become bloated in consequence of the repeated use of a capability pattern.